


Briefing

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 2B: Trouble in Paradise [1]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the beginning of a fight</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briefing

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: jealousy

Jack just can't believe how Daniel's been acting. They love each other, they're _in_ love with each other, fercryinoutloud. True, they hadn't actually said it in so many words, but they never had ever needed words in the past to understand each other. Not when it came to the important stuff. Words couldn't express how Jack felt for Daniel, and he'd been damn sure the other man felt the same way.

Then why did he have lunch with Davis today, without asking any of the rest of the team along? Jack knew the major thought Daniel was hot stuff – hell, so did he, but Jack was only one allowed to look at Daniel with that kind of adoration, and have Daniel give him that smile that made his nose crinkle and his eyes glow. That little snorty laugh is Jack's alone, too, and he didn't even have to be close enough to hear them to know that Daniel was laughing like that with Davis.

Jack tried to ignore it, but now that they're all in the briefing room – Hammond, SG-1, and Davis, discussing some bit of Pentagon nonsense as usual – and Daniel is almost preening under Davis' attention. Insisting that Davis call him Daniel, allowing Davis to top off his coffee cup whenever Daniel puts it down. Doesn't he see that he turns Davis into a puddle of goo just by smiling and calling him Paul? Jack can't imagine that Daniel is so oblivious that he hasn't noticed.

And now he's invited Davis to dinner. But it's Friday, and they have the weekend off! "Hey, Danny, I thought you were coming over for pizza," Jack says, hoping he sounds more casual than he feels. Daniel says something about Davis only being in town for another day, and they haven't seen each other in a while, but Jack stops paying attention. "Well, I guess I'll see you on Monday, then," he says, even though they'd been planning to make a weekend of it, since it's their first one free in a while. Jack turns away, ignoring that Daniel's calling his name.


End file.
